Playing The Fool
by sllymcknn
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun menjadi target kejahilan seorang Shim Changmin. WonKyu. BL. AU. Oneshot.


_A WonKyu Fanfiction._

 _Super Junior, TVXQ, SHINee © Themselves_

 _Playing The Fool © unknownsiwonest_

.

"Siwon- _sunbae_ , jadilah pacarku."

Kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan satu minggu lalu dikantin sekolah pada salah satu sunbaenya di kelas tiga yang bernama Choi Siwon masih terekam dengan jelas dalam otaknya yang terbilang jenius itu.

Pemuda bermarga Cho itu menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri, tidak mempedulikan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bersamanya.

Lalu kedua mata coklat miliknya menatap segerombol siswa atau lebih tepatnya para _sunbae_ dari kelas tiga yang tengah berjalan di koridor tidak jauh darinya. Dan disana, Siwon berada. Orang yang seminggu terakhir ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengan yang menopang pada meja, mencoba menghilangkan ingatan yang menurutnya memalukan. Tapi seberapa keraspun ia mencoba, rasanya pernyataan cintanya satu minggu lalu itu berubah menjadi sebuah bumerang untuknya.

Pernyataan cinta? Che, lucu sekali.

Taemin melirik Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya lalu kemudian berhenti dan menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja. Kyuhyun hanya melakukan itu sedari tadi. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu sedikit mengernyit akan tingkah Kyuhyun lalu melirik kepada satu sahabat lainnya, Changmin. Dan ide jahil melintas dalam pikirannya.

"Siwon- _sunbae_ terlalu berharga untuk dijadikan bahan taruhan." Taemin berkata tiba-tiba dan ia hanya mengendikan bahu dengan memasang wajah tidak peduli ketika tatapan tajam Kyuhyun mengarah padanya.

"Dia terlalu baik." Changmin menimpali, Taemin menyeringai.

Hening.

"Terlalu perhatian."

Hening.

"Terlalu-Kyu, dia datang." Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap untuk meninju wajah Changmin, seketika menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda Shim itu. Lalu hatinya mencelos melihat senyuman yang di layangkan sang kekasih kepadanya.

Kyuhyun membenci perasaan menyesal yang hinggap di hatinya. Dan mengutuk taruhan bodoh yang ia lakukan bersama Changmin satu minggu yang lalu.

.

"Masuklah."

Kyuhyun selalu membeku dengan sentuhan lembut Siwon di rambutnya. Laki-laki bermata hitam itu selalu melakukan hal itu setelah mengantarnya sepulang sekolah ketika sampai didepan rumahnya. Dan senyuman lembut itu tak pernah membuat hatinya untuk tidak merasa sesak akibat rasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyerah. Ia tidak akan kalah dari Changmin. Toh hanya satu bulan. Dia akan bertahan. Walau harus mengorbankan perasaan orang lain sekalipun.

Perasaan Siwon.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa _sunbae_ tampan yang cukup populer di sekolahnya itu mau menerima pernyataan cintanya atau lebih tepatnya adalah ajakannya untuk berpacaran. Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun menangkap setiap tatapan ataupun perlakuan dari Siwon yang sedikit berbeda dari teman laki-lakinya yang lain. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa takut.

Takut jika ternyata Siwon memang benar-benar menyukainya.

"Aku takut jika Kyuhyun akan semakin stres dengan taruhan itu."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Changmin dan pemuda itu terlihat mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi takut. "Lihat. Dia menjadi lebih mengerikan."

Dan Kyuhyun sudah harus merasa puas ketika melihat Taemin memukul pelan lengan Changmin. Tapi hiburan itu tidak membuatnya lupa akan apa yang sedang di alaminya. Jika Kyuhyun mempunyai mesin waktu, ia akan kembali ke masa dimana awal dari munculnya taruhan konyol itu dan berusaha keras untuk menolak ajakan sesat Changmin sehingga ia tidak harus berurusan dengan laki-laki bermarga Choi itu.

Nyatanya Kyuhyun tidak memiliki mesin waktu dan didalam hatinya, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah bertemu dengan Siwon karena laki-laki berkulit tan itu memberikan perasaan menyenangkan padanya.

Kyuhyun dan kedua sahabatnya, Changmin dan Taemin adalah geng yang paling pendiam dikelas. Mereka bertemu saat penerimaan murid baru. Karena otak mereka yang sama-sama pintar, mereka di tempatkan di satu kelas.

Kyuhyun merasa tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan mereka karena di satu sisi, Changmin dan Taemin mempunyai banyak kesamaan sepertinya. Tapi yang membuatnya cukup heran, jika mereka bertiga sedang bosan, terkadang mereka bisa melakukan hal yang konyol dan gila sekaligus.

Pernah satu bulan lalu Changmin menantang Taemin untuk mengerjai senpainya dikelas dua, Choi Minho. Lalu berakhir dengan beberapa luka lebam di wajah Changmin dan kabar bahwa Taemin dan Minho berpacaran.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tau, hanya Changmin yang mempunyai otak paling jahil diantara mereka bertiga. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka jika ia menjadi target kejahilan selanjutnya pemuda bermarga Shim itu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Changmin ketika tiba-tiba saja bernegosiasi kepadanya agar bertaruh untuk berpacaran dengan Siwon selama satu bulan. Jika ia bertahan melakukan itu selama satu bulan, Changmin berjanji akan pindah dari kelasnya, A-A ke kelas paling rendah, kelas A-F.

Tapi memang akan sangat menarik untuk menikmati penderitaan Changmin dikelas paling rendah diantara kelas satu lainnya.

Hanya saja Kyuhyun merasa bahwa sekarang ia sedang menjalani penderitaannya.

.

Ketiga pasang mata mengarah ke arah pintu UKS yang terbuka dengan suara cukup keras. Menampilkan laki-laki kelewat tampan berambut hitam dengan nafas terengah. Mata hitamnya mencari sosok Kyuhyun dengan pandangan cemas dan takut.

Changmin dan Taemin berpandangan satu sama lain ditempat mereka berdiri.

"Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon lalu menghambur ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi duduk diatas ranjang UKS sekolah itu. Changmin dan Taemin kembali berpandangan ketika melihat Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencemaskanmu." Bisik Siwon, pelukannya mengerat.

Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan membunuh kepada dua sahabatnya yang hampir menutup pintu UKS tanpa suara. Keduanya menghilang dibalik pintu setelah Changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hanya terjatuh." Kyuhyun berkata datar. Tidak membalas pelukan itu tapi tidak memungkiri perasaan hangat yang menyergap hatinya.

Siwon melepas dekapannya. Laki-laki bermarga Choi itu berlutut dengan kakinya. Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak. Sedikit merasa heran ketika Siwon masih menyamai tingginya walau laki-laki itu berlutut sekalipun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Siwon. Mata hitamnya melihat kaki kiri Kyuhyun yang di perban dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Bukankah setiap hari juga begitu?" Jawab Kyuhyun yang lebih mirip dengan pertanyaan dan ditanggapi dengan tawa dari laki-laki tampan di hadapannya. Dengan itu, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ia tidak menyesal sudah terjatuh dari tangga.

Sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun tidak berangkat ke sekolah. Sudah tiga hari pula Kyuhyun mendengar segala saran dan nasihat yang diberikan ibu dan kakaknya. Sudah tiga hari juga Siwon selalu menjenguknya setelah usai sekolah.

Sedikit banyak ia mempertanyakan kemana kedua sahabatnya. Tapi kemudian ia tidak mempedulikannya karena terkadang mereka bertiga bisa menjadi seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

"Aku harus pulang." Kyuhyun manatap Siwon ketika laki-laki itu meraih tas sekolahnya. Ketika hitam dan coklat bertemu, Siwon melemparkan sebuah senyum kepadanya. Sedikit banyak membuat wajah pucat Kyuhyun terasa menghangat.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Kyu." Ucap Siwon seraya membelai lembut kepala Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu besok. Tentang _camping_ sekolah itu pasti kau sudah mendengarnya." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Tubuhnya menegang ketika Siwon mendekat dan mengecup keningnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kehampaan dikamar yang sejak kecil ia tempati itu. Aroma _mint_ dari tubuh Siwon menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuat hatinya terasa sesak.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas bosan. Mau tidak mau pikirannya terus tertuju pada Siwom. Ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki tampan itu lima hari ini. Setelah kepergian kelas tiga yang mengadakan _champing_ dengan Siwon yang tentu saja ikut berpartisipasi, luka dikaki Kyuhyun sembuh.

Dan sekarang ia sudah bisa berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Perasaan ingin bertemu laki-laki bermata hitam itu selalu membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Ia berkali-kali menolak perasaan itu tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas ketika di lihatnya Changmin masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tergesa. Taemin menatapnya dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap bertopang dagu. Menunggu hal konyol apa yang akan Changmin katakan.

"Kelas tiga pulang hari ini," pemuda Shim itu terlihat menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tanpa Siwon- _sunbae_."

Bola mata Kyuhyun membola mendengar itu. Perkataan Changmin benar-benar jauh dari kata konyol.

.

Kyuhyun sekarang tau bagaimana perasaan cemas dan takut yang mungkin Siwon rasakan saat mengetahui bahwa kakinya terkilir karena jatuh dari tangga. Ia berkali-kali menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Menolak ketika kedua mata miliknya terasa panas. Ia berdiri didepan sebuah pintu rumah sakit dimana Siwon berada di dalamnya.

Laki-laki kelewat tampan itu di temukan dibawah jurang dengan kaki patah dan cedera di kepala setelah tiga hari pencarian di lakukan. Tiga hari yang terasa sangat lama untuk Kyuhyun. Semua pikiran buruk bercampur dalam otaknya. Bahkan ia sempat merutuki _camping_ yang di adakan sekolahnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat masuk ke dalam ruangan, lalu matanya mendapati pemandangan dimana Siwon tengah tersenyum kepadanya dengan perban di kepala dan beberapa luka di wajah. _Sunbae_ nya itu dengan apapun penampilannya tetap terlihat tampan di mata Kyuhyun.

Detik selanjutnya, Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan ketika kedua kakinya yang bergerak sendiri untuk berlari ke arah Siwon. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat yang di sambut dengan kekehan dari bibir laki-laki tampan itu. Kyuhyun merasa tidak perlu mengangkat kepalanya dari perpotongan leher beraroma _mint_ itu ketika Siwon mengaduh sakit karena ia terlalu erat memeluknya.

"Siwon bodoh!" Dan umpatan itu membuat Siwon tersenyum sebelum menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk melingkari tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

Changmin mendongakan kepalanya begitu Kyuhyun datang. Pemuda Cho itu duduk di hadapannya, hanya terhalang oleh meja, tepat di samping Taemin.

"Aku sudah mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Siwon- _sunbae_." Kyuhyun berkata.

Taemin mengernyit. Changmin melongo.

"Aku kalah." Kata Kyuhyun lagi. Tidak tahan melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya. "Aku menyukainya." Lanjutnya.

Changmin mengerjap. "Lalu kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian?" Pertanyaan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Setidaknya aku kalah dengan terhormat dan aku juga bisa menyatakan perasaanku dengan cara lebih terhormat lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun. Terdapat nada kemenangan dalam suaranya disamping fakta bahwa ia sudah kalah. Taemin mendengus dan Changmin memutar bola matanya sebagai respon.

"Yah, aku tau sejak awal bahwa aku pasti akan menang." Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun dan Taemin memasang wajah bingung. Menuai sebuah seringai dari Changmin. "Kalian pikir aku mau begitu saja membuat taruhan yang akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri?" Tanyanya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun dan Taemin saling berpandangan, kemudian kembali menatap Changmin yang masih menyeringai di kursinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menagih hadiahku pada Siwon- _sunbae_ karena sudah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya." Pungkas Changmin.

.

 _Fin._


End file.
